El mejor regalo de Navidad
by FrancaisBaiser
Summary: Yo sólo ayudo a una amiga xD Ya sabemos que no tiene nada que ver con la fecha. Pero lo subimos sólo por un inconveniente que ocurrió hace poco...
1. El mejor regalo de Navidad

* Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece... Si me perteneciera NO existiría el "Aniversario Sorato" ¬¬ Pero no me pertenece... Le pertenece al Gran Akiyoshi Hongo que destruyó mis sueños y los de muchas personas con AQUEL capítulo... (xD Estoy enojada, Si!)

* * *

_**El Mejor Regalo de Navidad

* * *

**_

Cada año era lo mismo, se reunían en algún lugar tranquilo para pasar aunque sea un rato entre ellos… Entre amigos, en aquel día tan especial. Eran vísperas de Navidad, y para ellos era lindo, importante, casi esencial pasar esas fechas juntos.

-Señorita Takenouchi… Aquí está su pedido. –Le dijo el señor que atendía el local. Puso un bulto dentro de una bolsa de papel verde botella, junto a una cinta de regalo plateada. –Recuerde que puede realizar cualquier cambio presentando la boleta. –Dicho esto le devolvió la boleta que ella anteriormente había presentado para retirar su pedido.

-Muchas gracias. –Sonrió al vendedor y se retiró del lugar junto a Mimi.

-Amiga… ¿No crees que te estás esforzando demasiado en su regalo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Suspiró. –Piensa, con lo despistado que es Tai… ¿Crees que te tenga algún regalo? De seguro te comprará a última hora unos chocolates o algo simple como eso…

Observó a su amiga por unos instantes y luego la bolsa donde llevaba el regalo que le daría a su mejor amigo más tarde. Tal vez Mimi tenía razón y Tai no le había comprado nada, pero poco le importaba. Ella era feliz permaneciendo con su amigo para siempre.

Era 24 de Diciembre, las tiendas ya estaban por cerrar y Mimi estaba como loca comprando obsequios de última hora para sus familiares y amigos. Aún tenía que quitarles el precio, envolverlos en papel de regalo y ponerles a cada uno la tarjeta correspondiente, y tan solo tenía dos horas… ¡DOS! Luego de eso habían quedado de ir al nuevo departamento de Jou para disfrutar de una amena comida de Navidad junto a sus amigos.

* * *

-¿Mañana a la misma hora, verdad?

-Si… -Le respondió a Tatsuya. –Tenemos que hacer otra prueba antes del concierto.

-Bien… -Guardó sus baquetas en su mochila. –Matt, mañana te traigo la corrección de la última canción. ¿Si?

-OK, pero no creo que la toquemos mañana…

-No importa, la traeré igual. –Le sonrió y puso su mochila sobre su hombro derecho. –Nos vemos mañana entonces… Adiós chicos. –Se despidió de la banda y de los chicos que se encontraban acompañando a Matt. –Ah… ¡Tai!

-¿Si?

-Saluda a Sora por mi, ¿Si? –Le sonrió con picardía. Ya no era un secreto para nadie lo que el aludido sentía por Sora. Rió al ver la reacción de Tai, quien lo miraba con un cierto grado de incredulidad y sorpresa. –Si, déjame decirte que eres bastante obvio…

Kari sonrió disimuladamente ante el comentario, TODOS pensaban lo mismo acerca de su hermano.

-Es verdad… Bueno yo también me voy. Suerte con Sora, Yagami. –Se despidió Miyagi (un integrante más de la banda) de los chicos.

Una vez que los chicos se fueron, Matt siguió por un tiempo más alistando las cosas más importantes para su próximo concierto. Tai, T.K. y Kari lo estaban acompañando, para luego dirigirse todos juntos al departamento de Jou donde pronto se reunirían con sus amigos…

De la nada, Tai escuchó un suspiro proveniente de su amigo, inmediatamente volteó a ver que le pasaba. De seguro era algún problema con su novia.

-No sé que regalarle, Tai… Ayúdame.

T.K. y Kari se miraron, no pudieron evitar reír ante la petición de Matt.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –Preguntó Tai.

-Es que… -Respiró hondo para ahogar su risa y poder continuar. –Es que Matt debe estar muy desesperado para pedirte ayuda con eso. –Volvió a reír nuevamente.

-Qué simpática, Kari… -Dijo sarcástico.

-Oye tarado… -Le habló nuevamente Matt. –Ya le compraste algo a Sora?

Kari se largó a reír nuevamente.

-Parece que la navidad te hace muy feliz… ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento hermano… Pero debes admitir que tengo motivos para reírme… OK, está bien iré a dar un pequeño paseo para no molestarte más… Al menos por ahora. –Dijo sonriédole. –¿Me acompañas? –Le preguntó a T.K.

Kari junto con T.K. fueron a recorrer algunas de las instalaciones donde Matt daría el concierto de Navidad junto con su banda. Matt por su parte, observó a su amigo quién aún miraba molesto a su hermana.

-Tai, relájate… En parte, Kari tiene razón. Estoy seguro que no le haz comprado nada a Sora.

-Es qué no se me ocurre qué…

-A Sora le gustan las fotos, y tiene bastantes… -Recordó. –¡Regálale un álbum para sus fotos!

-Ya lo hice… Hace cinco años atrás.

-Bueno… Y... ¿Qué te parece un perfume?

-El año pasado…

Pensó un poco más. –A Sora le gustan los deportes… Podrías regalarle…

-Matt. –Interrumpió. –De verdad no se qué regalarle… He pensado en todo.

-Sea lo que sea, no le regales un broche para el cabello otra vez. –Dijo bromeando.

-Cállate pelmazo…

En aquel instante, comenzó a sonar el celular de Matt. –Izzy.

-"¿Dónde estás?"

-Estoy en el escenario haciendo la prueba de sonido para mañana. Estoy con Tai, Kari y T.K… ¿Estás donde Jou?

-"Aún no, estoy saliendo de mi casa. Ken, Miyako y Iori ya llegaron."

-OK, enseguida nos vamos. –Cortó. –Era Izzy, dice que ya va camino donde Jou…

* * *

-¡Hi! –Saludó alegremente Mimi.

-Hola chicas… Y Matt y Tai… ¿No vienen con ustedes?

-No Jou… Están junto con T.K. y Kari en la prueba de sonido para mañana. –Explicó Izzy.

-Ya veo…

-¡Sora! ¡Mimi! –Gritaba Miyako a medida que se acercaba hacia sus amigas para abrazarlas a ambas. –Al fin llegan… Y veo que compraron muchas cosas… -Dijo tras ver las bolsas que cargaban Mimi y Sora.

-Hola chicas. –Saludaron Ken y Iori.

-Hola… -Saludó Sora. –¿Necesitan ayuda con algo?

-No, descuida amiga. Ya está todo listo, solo falta esperar a los chicos. –Sintió el ruido del timbre. Esos debían ser ellos. –¡Yo voy!

-¡Davis!

-Hola, ¿Ya llegó Kari? Le traje su regalo…

-Claro… -Bufó. –¿Sabes Davis? Somos TODOS amigos… Apuesto que tu solo le traes un regalo a Kari...

-¿Y? Tu solo le regalarás algo a Ken… O me equivoco?

-Claro que te equivocas… -Dijo nerviosa. –Es solo que… Olvidé los otros regalos en casa…

-Bien, no reclames entonces… -Dijo adentrándose en el departamento. –Hola chicos. –Saludó. –¿No ha llegado Kari?

-Lamento decepcionarte Davis, pero ella aún no ha llegado. –Dijo Sora.

-Si… Ni Kari ni T.K… Qué extraño ¿No Sora?… Deben estar juntos. –Observaba la reacción de Davis, quien apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos… Si, lo había hecho solo porque a veces se le salía lo mala que llevaba dentro. –Bueno… Iré a envolver algunos regalos que me faltan… Sora, ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro… Pero no aquí…

-Vamos a al balcón. Ahí podré ver cuando llegue Matt… Aunque tendremos frío… Mejor nos vamos a la habitación de Jou… Aunque sería de mala educación y tal vez él no quiera que entremos…

-Mimi… Vamos al balcón, ¿Si?

-Esta bien… -Le sonrió como queriendo pedirle perdón.

Ambas se dirigieron al balcón, llevando consigo todas las bolsas que habían estado cargando en el camino, todas pertenecientes a Mimi. El procedimiento era simple, quitarles el precio a algunos objetos que lo traían pegados a ellos, envolverlos, ponerles una cinta bonita, y su respectiva etiqueta… ¡Simple! Solo que eran MUCHOS regalos.

Luego de unos quince minutos dejando presentables los obsequios, llegaron los chicos. Esto alteró mucho a Mimi, pues pese a que el regalo de Matt estaba listo, los de T.K., Kari y Tai aún no estaban envueltos. Mimi entró en pánico…

-Sora, ¿Qué hago? No tengo los regalos listos… Qué voy a hacer… Los chicos me matarán. Soy la peor amiga del mundo. ¡Sora! No dejes que vengan. –Le ordenó. Pleaseeee… -Suplicó.

-De acuerdo, ¡Sigue envolviendo! Yo los distraigo. –Dijo entrando nuevamente al living. Saludó a T.K. y a Kari con un beso en la mejilla, a ésta última además la abrazó durante más tiempo de lo normal, abrazo que fue correspondido por su amiga.

-Feliz Navidad, Sora. –Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también pequeña. –Le sonrió de igual modo. Miró por el living, se fijó en la cocina-comedor, donde estaban Iori, Miyako, Izzy y Jou, en tanto que Davis y Ken buscaban algún canal de fútbol para pasar el rato, pero ni rastro de… -¿Dónde está…

-¿Tai? –Interrumpió. –Parece que fue al baño… No sé, se fue muy rápido hacia el pasillo. Debe estar nervioso. –Sonrió con picardía. –Será mejor que lo vayas a ver.

Ladeó sus labios, dudando un poco si ir a buscarlo o no, pero finalmente le pareció una buena idea. Un momento… Estaría sola con Tai… SOLA. Bueno… No sería la primera vez que estaría sola con él… Pero cada vez le era más insoportable permanecer tranquila y calmar los latidos de su corazón, cuando estaba junto a él.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Mimi emitió un leve y agudo grito. Llevó su mano izquierda a su boca tapándola rápidamente. Volteó. –Matt… -Suspiró. –Me asustaste…

-Perdón… -Notó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su novia. –No era mi intención…

-No… Descuida, solo…

-¿Solo?

-No le digas a los chicos qué son sus regalos. Por favor…

Matt rió despacio. -Descuida, no lo haré.

-Gracias. ¿Por qué traes la guitarra? –Preguntó al notarla en su espalda.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Te tengo un regalo.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó emocionada

Se sentó en el lugar que anteriormente fue ocupado por Sora, al lado de Mimi y con sumo cuidado sacó su guitarra de la funda que la cubría. Afinó una cuerda, tocó acordes al azar para probar el sonido y finalmente comenzó a tocar para su novia.

-When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace… -Comenzó a cantar, alternando su mirada entre su guitarra y los ojos de su novia.

Mimi lo observaba cantar, mover sus dedos al compás de los acordes, mirarla, sonreírle… Adoraba esa canción "Your Guardian Angel". Siempre le decía a Matt que él era como su Angelito Guardián… Porque siempre la cuidaba, cuando estaba triste, él no notaba casi de inmediato, claro, Sora se daba cuenta antes, pero por ser su mejor amiga. Matt en cambio velaba por su felicidad… Y ella haría lo mismo. Por siempre…

-And now that I'm stronger I've figured out, how this world truns cold

and breaks through my soul, and I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one… I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if sving you sends me to heaven…

-¿Matt? –Interrumpió casi en un susurro.

-¿Si…? –Dejó de tocar.

-Te amo mucho

Sonrió. –Yo también te amo mucho mi princesa… Siempre te voy a cuidar.

También sonrió, y repentinamente recordó el regalo que tenía para él y lo sacó de la bolsa donde estaba. –Ten. Te compré esto… Espero que te guste. –Dijo un poco nerviosa.

Matt dejó su guitarra cuidadosamente apoyada en la pared y tomó la cajita de terciopelo azul entre sus manos. La abrió delicadamente y en su interior se encontraba una fina cadena adornada por la mitad de un corazón, en él estaba grabado el nombre de Mimi. –¿Y la otra mitad?

Llevó su mano hacia su pecho, indicándole que se encontraba adornando su cuello. Matt le sonrió tiernamente y se acercó hacia ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó dulcemente sus labios.

-Perdona por lo poco… Es que… -L-lo que pasa es que no supe qué regalarte.

Le sonrió. –Matt, de verdad no tienes que reg-

-No sabía qué regalarte… Pero ahora si lo sé. –Dijo sacándose el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. –Este anillo lo tengo hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que lo usé en mi primer concierto. –Observó el anillo detenidamente por un tiempo, luego se levantó de su sitio hasta posarse detrás de Mimi, se agachó para alcanzar su cuello, corrió su largo cabello hacia un lado de éste.

-Matt, ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero que tengas esto. –Desabrochó la cadena de Mimi, para añadir su anillo a ésta, junto a la mitad del corazón que ella poseía, para luego volver a abrochar la cadena.

Vio caer el anillo hacia donde se encontraba el corazón con el nombre de Matt. Volteó impresionada hacia él. –No puedo aceptarlo.

-Claro que si… Ese anillo es importante para mi, al igual que tu… Quiero que tengas algo especial y personal… De mi.

-Eres muy tierno, Honey… Pero… Y si se me pierde?

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y juntó su frente con la de ella. –No se te va a perder… -Beso tiernamente sus labios. –Feliz Navidad… Princesa.

Le sonrió. –Feliz Navidad Matt. –Volvió a besar sus labios, ésta vez rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, mientras que él rodeaba su cintura.

* * *

Aprovechó que sus amigos estaban más pendientes de otras cosas más que de él y se adentró en el oscuro pasillo, al menos allí nadie podría verlo tan fácilmente. Se apoyó de espaldas sobre una de las paredes del pasillo y suspiró. ¿En qué momento había llegado a esto? ¿Esconderse de Sora? Eso nunca se lo habría imaginado. Sora era su mejor amiga desde siempre… ¿Por qué esconderse de ella? Simple… Porque cuando la veía no sabía como reaccionar, porque cada vez que estaba con ella sentía que le faltaba el aire… Y peor aún, porque no le había comprado ningún regalo.

No lo había notado, pero sus esfuerzos por esconder sus sentimientos hacia Sora se hacían cada vez más inútiles. Últimamente sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido cuando estaba cerca de ella, o cuando la veía, ya sea en persona o fotos, incluso cuando se acordaba de ella. Era una situación que ya difícilmente podría controlar. Suspiró nuevamente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que se golpeara levemente contra la pared.

-¿Dónde está…

-¿Tai? Parece que fue al baño… No sé, se fue muy rápido hacia el pasillo. Debe estar nervioso. Será mejor que lo vayas a ver.

-"Mami, quiero un hermanito para jugar fútbol con él… No importa si es niña, le enseñaré a jugar de todos modos" –Intentó imitar mentalmente una voz infantil. –Bufó. –Hubiese cerrado la boca, sería hijo único y no estaría pasando por esto… Definitivamente. –Pensaba.

-¿Tai?

Dios… Maldito corazón que solo con escuchar su voz latía tan rápido… Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se salía por su garganta.

-¡Aquí estás! –Dijo Sora apenas lo divisó en el pasillo. -¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Acaso te estás escondiendo de mi? –Le dijo, adoptó una mueca rara que denotaba un falso enojo, mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-E-eh… No, ¡NO! Yo s-solo. Y-yo Ehh… Nada, olvídalo. ¿Qué traes ahí? –Preguntó al notar la bolsa de papel que traía entre sus manos.

Ella por su parte sonrió y le extendió la bolsa. Tai la recibió y la abrió con sumo cuidado, cosa rara en él porque no solía hacerlo. Finalmente cuando logró abrirla completamente metió su mano al interior para poder sacar el regalo. –Sora… -Dijo abriendo sus ojos al máximo.

Sora sonrió al ver su reacción. Tai quitó rápidamente el envoltorio de su regalo y lo extendió. Era una camiseta oficial de la Selección Japonesa. No aguantó más y tomó a Sora entre sus brazos, mientras la levantaba y daba vueltas con ella. –¡Gracias, linda! ¡De verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡Eres la mejor del mundo Sora!

-Mira la parte de atrás. –Le dijo sonriendo, mientras aún era levantada.

Tai obedeció. Bajó a Sora y miró la espalda de su camiseta nueva. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se dio cuenta que en lugar de el nombre de algún seleccionado nacional, estaba escrito con grandes letras "YAGAMI". Volvió a abrir enormemente sus ojos, lo cual provocó una nueva y más amplia sonrisa de su amiga. -¡SORA ERES LA MEJOR! –Nuevamente la tomó desde la cintura para levantarla y dar vueltas por la emoción. -¡TE AMOOOO!

De repente para ella, el tiempo pareció detenerse, le cortaba respirar… Su mente no asimiló lo que había escuchado recientemente. –¿Q-qué?

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su expresión. Eso era EXACTAMENTE lo que sentía por Sora… La amaba, llevaba amándola desde siempre, pero solo lo asumió en Segundo Año de Secundaria, a los 14 años, y ahora con 20, y cursando su cuarto Semestre en Relaciones Internacionales… Eso ya lo tenía más que asumido. En un principio tenía pensado confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga, pero prefirió no hacerlo… No podría vivir con la idea de perder a su mejor amiga por una estupidez como esa. ¿Y si Sora no correspondía a sus sentimientos? Mejor no arriesgarse. Además… Si con lo del broche para el cabello, Sora no lo había matado, seguramente después de esto, lo haría. Enrojeció completamente. Bajó a Sora de sus brazos y se quedó mirando el piso totalmente avergonzado. –E-eh… Yo lo-lo que q-qui-se… quiero d-decir… q-que…

-Olvídalo… Está bien, te entiendo… -Le sonrió. –Estás emocionado… No te esperabas ese regalo ¿O si?

-La verdad es que no… Eres la mejor, Sora, de verdad… Pero… -Guardó la camiseta en la bolsa de papel y se la extendió a su amiga. –No puedo aceptarlo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? La mandé a hacer especialmente para ti, ¡Hasta tiene tu nombre! –Explicó feliz.

-De verdad no puedo aceptarlo Sora…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo… No te compré nada…

Sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza. –Tai, a mi no me importa…

-Pero a mi si. Me siento terrible, no te compré nada… ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo soy? Uno pésimo…

-Tai…

-No merezco tu amistad, no merezco esta maravillosa camiseta… ¡No merezco nada!

-Tai… Escúchame… -Nada. -¡Tai! –Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Al sentir el contacto de su rostro con las suaves manos de Sora, pudo jurar que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, otra vez… Mucho más rápido. No pudo hacer más que ver detenidamente sus lindos y grandes ojos color carmesí, aquellas largas pestañas. Seguramente su mirada en ese momento debía ser la de un total y completo baboso… Repentinamente observó sus labios formar una linda sonrisa, provocando que nuevamente se sonrojase.

-Tai… -Sonrió y se sonrojó levemente por lo que estaba apunto de decirle. –Tu eres el mejor regalo de Navidad… Tu amistad, tu compañía, tu cariño… Estar junto a ti es lo único que deseo para ésta Navidad, y para siempre… Qué me prometas que no te separarás de mi… Y que siempre serás mi _amigo_. –_** Amigo**_, esa palabra le dolía, pero no pediría nada más. Se conformaba con ser su mejor amiga, se había resignado a esperar solo eso de él: Amistad.

_**Amigo**_, odiaba esa palabra de tanto que se la repetía a si mismo… "Confórmate solo con ser su _**AMIGO**_", "Es mejor ser el _**Amigo**_ de Sora a no ser nada" …Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo… Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mirar sus ojos y no sentir ganas de tomar su delicado rostro entre sus manos y luego besarla, como siempre había soñado… Besarla mientras estrechaba su cuerpo contra él, acariciar su cabello mientras la besaba… Solo Dios, y él sabían cuantas beses había soñado con eso.

-Sora… No puedo prometerte eso. –Decidió decirle.

-¿Qué? Pero… Tai. –Su semblante cambió totalmente. Tai pudo jurar que estuvo a punto de llorar. –¿Por qué?

-Porque… -A medida que le hablaba se iba acercándose más hacia ella. –No se si quiera ser tu amigo para siempre… -Le susurraba.

-¡Pero dime por qué!

-Disculpa… No debí decirte nada, Sora… Fui un idiota, claro que tendrás mi amistad. Sabes que siempre la tendrás. –Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. –Eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero… Siempre será así. Te lo prometo. –Se dispuso a volver al living con sus amigos, pero ciertas palabras lo sacarían de contexto.

-Tai… -Suspiró con dificultad. –Yo… Yo te amo.

Se detuvo abruptamente ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué le había dicho? -¿Q-que… Qué?

Un sonrojo aún mayor se apoderó de sus mejillas. ¿Tendría que repetirlo de nuevo? Bien… Lo haría… Las veces que fuesen necesarias. –Te amo, Tai… Tu me gustas… Me gustas mucho

A medida que Tai se acercaba nuevamente a Sora, notaba cada vez mejor las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Se le partía el alma con verla llorar, era lo que menos soportaba en el mundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó, e hizo lo que siempre hacía para calmarla, besar tiernamente su frente. Sora, al contacto de los labios de Tai, cerró sus ojos, volviéndolos a abrir lentamente mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él.

Creyó que aquella sería su perdición. Cuando vio sus hermosos ojos mirándole fijamente, con aquella mirada levemente triste… No supo en qué momento sostuvo el rostro de Sora entre sus manos, en qué momento se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y mucho menos en qué momento sus labios terminaron besando los de ella… Lo único que sabía era que estaba feliz. No podía sentirse más feliz. Luego fue conciente de que Sora pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo que lo puso más feliz aún. Lamió suavemente los labios de Sora para profundizar el beso y bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Sora se separó a escasos centímetros de su boca debido a la falta de aire. Mantenía aún sus ojos cerrados, Tai aprovechó para apoyar su frente con la de ella y luego observar detenidamente como lentamente abría sus ojos y lo miraba fijamente. Sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla nuevamente, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar le dedicó una linda sonrisa, nada forzada como la anterior.

-No te imaginas cuanto esperé para esto…

Parpadeó más veces de lo usual, intentando procesar aquella información. –¿O sea qué… Tu… Si-sientes lo mismo?

La abrazó delicadamente, pero su vez haciéndole expresándole todo lo que podía con ese simple abrazo. –Creo que… Me haz gustado desde que tengo memoria, y… Nunca me atreví a decirte nada por miedo a perderte.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó. Se sentía feliz al saber que su sentimiento era correspondido, sentía rabia por no haberlo confesado antes… Sentía rabia porque ÉL no lo había confesado antes… Pero ya todo le daba igual. Esta sin duda era… Su mejor Navidad.

-Sora… -Le susurró, siendo esta vez él quien se separó de los labios de Sora. –Te amo…

Le sonrió. Se sentía sumamente feliz… -Yo también te amo Tai.

Dejó ver su enorme sonrisa y con todo el ánimo y la felicidad del mundo, tomó a Sora por la cintura, y al igual que antes, la levantó y dio vueltas con ella en brazos.

-¡Tai, bájame! –Dijo entre risas. -¡Bájame!

La bajó cuidadosamente, la miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió sin poder evitar abrazarla nuevamente. –Te amo, Sora… Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. ¡Te amooo! –Dijo al momento que la levantó nuevamente.

* * *

Asomó su cabeza hacia el interior del pasillo, divisó a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba a su hermano y a Sora, él la miraba detenidamente a los ojos, luego la abrazó…

-Te amo, Sora… Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. ¡Te amooo!

Vió como la levantó y dio vueltas con ella. Ver aquello provocó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Observó también como Tai, sin bajar a Sora, besó sus labios dulcemente. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más… Después de todo… Ésta iba a ser una Navidad MUY Feliz.

* * *

Ay! Qué lindo :) Empecé esto el Lunes, aunque ese día no fue muy productivo… El Martes lo fue más, pero tenía que estudiar para mi examen del Miércoles u.u el Miércoles di mi examen (Y APROBÉ :D) y luego me fui a la casa de un amigo, donde me esperaban más amigos a pasar un día espectacular :D Llegué hoy, Jueves, como a las 3 de la tarde… Y aquí estoy xD Después de hacer mis necesidades básicas como comer, ir al baño, ducharme, estar en Facebook, hacer vida social… Lo terminé :D Espero que les haya gustado… Al final me inspiré donde vi "Feliz aniversario Sorato :D (L)" y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y que llenó mi vaso de inspiración xD

Qué aniversario Sorato? ¬¬ Aquí lo único que hay es MIMATO, y un TAIORA que empezó su romance en NAVIDAD! :D Es MI FIC xDDDDD

Espero que les haya gustado… Y disculpen… NO me gusta el Sorato…

Espero sus reviews, serán muy bien recibidos :D

*BeLyxan.

:)

* * *

Este fic fue escrito por mi mejor amiga :D Yo sólo me encargué de subirlo porque no sabemos qué cresta está pasando con su página :/ Así que eso :) Para que no me acusen de plagio ni nada de eso. **BeLyxan** autorizó este procedimiento :D


	2. Reviews

**K'asdf **awwww que amorsh 3!

Hueón... Cómo que aniversario sorato? La gente está loca wn! Si lo único

que rulea es Mimato-taiora-takari! Y nah que mezclar wn! *indignada*

Te adori 3

* * *

**Mimi Hyuga **me encantoo y sobre todo comparto contigo el trauma cn el sorato...realmente

destruyo mis ilusiones de niña...en fin adore el taiora y mimato (L)

byee y feliz navidad

Puchisko wuskajskajksja xDD

lo ameeeeé! me encatntó

es hermoso! asdf y weas lindas *O* !

puro amorsh *-*

putaaa aaaah~ !

quiero leer más xD!

te ami Belén *w*!

baii~

* * *

**mimichubi-daithel** KYA!

SUPER LINDO ME ENCANTO!

FELICES FIESTAS Y SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO MAS DE TAICHI-KUN!

BYE

* * *

**Français Baiser** Al fin puedo comentar tu fic! :D Lo amé xD Para variar, como todo lo que

haces *-* Fue tan lindo y a la vez tan mamón y tontas las actitudes de los

mermes que no le compraron absolutamente nada a sus novias xD Eso es lo

típico que hacen los hombres cuando no te compraron nada... Te dan sus

cosas... Aunque igual es lindi :/ Pero no es lindi si te dan una polera toda

rota y usada para que uses de pijama... No sé si me entiendes xD Mejor me

callo y voy a lo mío :B

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba o leía en éste caso xD Your Guardian Angel *-*

Esa canción es un amooor *-* Igual que el Mimato (L) Sabes qué? Cuando me

metí a FanFiction... Vi un mar de fics Sorato... Y decía "Feliz Día del

Sorato" y yo WHAT? O_ô De ahí me escurrí y me acordé de AQUEL capítulo de

Digimon 02 ¬¬ Maldito el día en que se le ocurrió hacer ese capítulo...

Pero que bueno que hayan más partidarias del Mimato y Taiora xD Porque así

tapan las escorias a la que están expuestos nuestros ojos por esas fechas xD

Eso de la camiseta de la Selección xD Lo encontré genial :B Yo tengo una de

Alexis Sánchez :L Creo que me mandaré a hacer una que diga "URRUTIA" ;D

Sería terrible de pulento LOCOOO! xD Tai andaba terrible feliz con su

caminseta xD Tanto que dijo sin pudor sus sentimientos *-* Lo que hace el

fútbol xD viste viste? 1313 xD

Como siempre, es un gusto leer tus actualizaciones :D Te amito amiga linda! :)

Gracias por este regalito de Navidad, espero que pases unas felices fiestas

junto a tu familia y amigos :)

:D Nos vemos amigaaa!

:* Francais Baiser

* * *

**Mariam H**. Holaa!

Wow! Me encanto tu fic! Me parecio

de lo mas tiernoo!

La vd no me gusta el Mimato pero la

escena entre ellos me encanto! _

Y ni hablar del Taiora! Este fic va

directo a mis favoritos! =)

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

**Sara88 **La verdad que no me gustan esas parejas porque soy fan SORATO!Pero Taichi me

encanta, es un tonto pero hermoso!

Hey! Pero cuidadito con el Sorato que aqui estoy para defenderlor! Grrr :)

* * *

**Nora Felton** Leeeen!

Buscando fics de Taiora encontré el tuyo *-* Y además con Mimato incluido,

seh!

Me gusta :), los pobres Matt y Tai que no saben qué regalarle a las chicas xD

Ahhh, me encanta la canción que Matt le canta a Mimi. No sé yo como ella no

se muere ahí mismo de la felicidad, yo sí lo haría. Aunque ame a Tai, que

Matt te cante... ufff xD En fin, me centro porque me voy por las ramas xD

Pobre Tai, que se siente mal por no haberle regaldo nada a Sora. Pero ella

tiene razón, él es su regalo. Que por cierto, a mi no me han traído un Tai

y yo quería uno T.T

Fíjate tu, que no me acordaba que sobre estas fechas fue cuando ocurrió la

impactante imagen que a mi y a los fans del Taiora nos fulminó. Y que se

nombra como el aniversario del Sorato (lo respeto, pero esque...agggg) ESA

MALDITA escena donde Sora le regala un...un... no me acuerdo qué era, a Matt.

Y cuando Tai encima va y la apoya para que entrase... T.T

Pero que digan lo que quieran. En mi mente Sora y Matt se divorcian (por eso

TK no los nombra en el epílogo jujuju). Seeeh, que me digan lo que quieran

pero para mi pasó eso (H).

Ahora me voy yo a colgar un Taiora para que en un futuro hayan más fics

Taioras n.n Ah, y ya de paso apoyo también al Mimato. Que me apartaron a Mimi

de la relación y me la enviaron a EEUU...si se hubiese quedado... Matt abría

tenido un niño castaño en vez de pelirrojo -.-

FELIZ NAVIDAD LEN!

PD: Me he leído tu fic, pero FF no me dejaba dejarte reviews...mmm a FF se le

va la cabeza, ahora lo intentaré de nuevo x)

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Taiorahermyharry** que bien te a quedado, casi me hace llorar de la felicidad

¿pero como esta eso de " el aniversario sorato"?odio y recontra odio el

sorato, en algunos años o meses mas me encargare de que ese tal aniversario

sorato desaparesca del mapa, no se como pero lo lograre, si hubiera sido por

mi el sorato no hubiera existido.

Pero cambiando de tema a tu fic, me gusto mucho, muy lindo, ¡AHORA SOLO ABRA

ANIVERSARIO TAIORA!

¡ARRIBA EL TAIORA!

te cuidas belyxan, y sigue escribiendo solo taioras y mimatos

el taiora y el mimato siempre seguiran siendo las mejores parejas

* * *

**Kotoko19** BEL AME TU FIC... JAJA SUPER SUPER TIERNO...MMM SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTÓ POR QUE

TAI NO SABE QUE REGALARLE A SORA? JAJA...

Y FELICIDADES POR TU EXAMEN

Y FELIZ FELIZ 2011...XDD

JEJE

ENTRE MIS NECESIDADES BÁSICAS TAMBIEN ESTÁ EL ENTRAR A FACEBOOK JAJA ESA RED

SOCIAL ES MI VIDA...=D

* * *

**RossMary **JAJAJAJA que buen Disclaimer. JAJAJAJA me estoy orinando de la Risa. No, no,

no. Si no es de los mejores que he leído es el MEJOR!

Mira que con el sumario se me hizo bien melosito el fic, y me dije, nah hay

que leerlo. Te prepongo destruir el Aniversario del Sorato 8-)

Me pregunto que tiene el departamento de Jou 8-) que yo también quisera ir a

pasar la navidad ahí. ¿Te fijas como son los seres humanos? dejamos todo al

último momento jajaja.

"-No sé que regalarle, Tai… Ayúdame.

T.K. y Kari se miraron, no pudieron evitar reír ante la petición de Matt."

NO PINCHES MAMES! JAJAJAJAJAJA me mató, me mató... Que desesperado debe de

estar Matt cómo para pedirle ayuda a Tai. Ahh me muero de la risa. AY no,

debiste ponerle Romance/humar al fic. TE juro que te quedó gracioso, o

aplicas la mía... ¿Humor involuntario?

Per cómo le llamas a este otro diálogo: "-Sea lo que sea, no le regales un

broche para el cabello otra vez. –Dijo bromeando."

JAJA, gancho al hígado.

Y por otro lado el ataque de pánico fue tan MIMI XDD tan gracioso. 8-) Sora

para zafarse de empacar, se hizo la buena amiga y se fue a distraer a los

demás, si cómo no 8-)

AAAAAAAAH QUE LA CONCHAAA! AMOOOOOOOO A MAATTT! AMO EL MIMATOOOOOOOOO :) me

fascinó eso de "velaba por su felicidad" it's sooooooo cuteee *O* qué bonito

regalo, no la canción eso fue tan de último momento ¬¬ ni la cadenita eso

es tan cliché lo del anillo personal y lo de "honey, si lo pierdo" jajaja

ROWW WH :D AMO EL MIMATO!

El cabrón de Tai no consiguió nada, por eso se escondió : que bueno que se

te iba el aire por eso ¬¬ no mejor porque estás ENAMORADO :D XDD

Aww fue bien lindo leer cómo le dijo te AMO! benditos sean los jodidos

impulsooooooooos!

Te juro que casi me da algo cuando! Sora le dice que el mejor relago es su

amistad y le pide que le prometa que siempre lo será... Y Taichi le dice que

no puede prometerle esooooo! y luego "no estoy seguro si quiero ser tu amigo

siempre" CREÍ QUE ÉEEEEEEEEEL LO SOLTARÍA. Pero NOOOOOOO! fue SORA! SORAAA!

SORAA! fue imprevisto... I LIKED IT!

JAJAJA y es como para darte un premio, me estoy oriando de la RISA! luego de

ese beso, Sora muy en ello se digna a decirle que si siente lo mismo. Me

matas, me matas xDDD

MADREEEES jajaja lo hiciste para joderle el ANIVERSARIOO AL SORATO! SIENTO QUE

TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LO AMÉEEEEE! AMÉ TUS PALABRAAAAAAAS. A mis favoritos

:D

* * *

**Puchisko **wuskajskajksja xDD

lo ameeeeé! me encatntó

es hermoso! asdf y weas lindas *O* !

puro amorsh *-*

putaaa aaaah~ !

quiero leer más xD!

te ami Belén *w*!

baii~

* * *

Bueno... Esos son los reviews que pudimos rescatar del Fic anterior :) Esperamos estén todos. Bueno, si desean dejar más, obviamente no hay ningún problema, aunque no sea un fic de la época, de todos modos es lindo (Personalmente lo encuentro muy lindo *-* Francais Baiser xD) Y eso :)

Nos leemos ;D

**Francais Baiser :* / *BeLyxan~**


End file.
